


Waking up next to you.

by thecosmiczora



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecosmiczora/pseuds/thecosmiczora
Summary: Elio admiring Oliver after theyve had sex for the first time.





	Waking up next to you.

Set the morning after 

Elio woke up first. It took a bit for his thoughts to fully become coherent. Once they did, the only thing on his mind was Oliver. He looked over at him sleeping soundly with his head resting on Elio’s arm. He looked so beautiful, almost angelic. His closed eyes let his eyelashes fan out, curling just a little at the top. His lips were slightly parted, emphasizing their fullness and sweet pink color. Elio gently brushed his thumb over them, wanting to kiss them but not wanting to ruin the serenity. His hair was all over the place, yet it still looked put together. Slight waves had formed in it through the night, and Elio had the sudden urge to run his fingers through it. He did just that, as gently as he could. 

All this admiring of Oliver led Elio to finally think about the night before. He had spent so much time imagining what being with Oliver would feel like but nothing he had ever imagined could live up to the real thing. He felt loved, more than ever before. He had never felt both love and lust while having sex with someone. Normally it was just lust. But last night was so different. He looked into Oliver’s eyes and felt so cared for, so comfortable. 

He wondered if the experience was as profound for Oliver as it was for him. He wanted the answer to be yes so badly, but he knew that realistically Oliver had much more experience than him, so at some point, he had probably felt this way with someone else. He wondered what their relationship would be like after last night. Would they be together again? Elio couldn't stand the thought of going back to the casual friendship where they talked one day and ignored each other the next. After all the kissing, the love he had received, he couldn't go back. He imagined what being able to kiss Oliver whenever he desired would be like. The domesticity of this thought made him smile. They already lived together in the same house, maybe now they could sleep in the same room; in the same bed. 

Elio must have been thinking too loud because Oliver suddenly woke up with a sharp breath. Elio reluctantly withdrew from his thoughts to say “good morning.” Oliver looked over at him and smiled softly.  
“How long have you been awake?’  
“Maybe 20 minutes”, Elio replied.  
“Doing what?’  
“Thinking about us.” At this point, Elio wasn’t going to even try hiding his emotions.  
Oliver smirked up at the ceiling and responded, “Oh? And what do you think about us?” 

 

“I think I like it. I think I like us a lot”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! follow me on tumblr if you want to, its thecosmiczora


End file.
